


Dressing

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Fontcest, Formalwear, M/M, Tie Kink, Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swap and Sans have some issues getting dressed... Thank the stars they have such a cool guy like Fell to help them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for [Buttercupsticksnlicks!](http://buttercupsticksnlicks.tumblr.com/) After going through hell to create a hotdog tie, I thought they deserved a little something ^_^ Such an entertaining livestream!

            “Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” Swap threw his hands up, his cigarette crushed between his teeth as he ground them in frustration. “Why the hell are we wearing this shit anyway?”

            Sans chuckled and went over to help him button the white dress shirt.

            “Because Papyrus wants to go to whatever fancy do-dad Mettaton is putting on and we promised to not embarrass him,” Sans looked up at the alternate version of his brother. “And you know we can’t say no to him.”

            Swap sighed. “I just don’t see why we can’t just wear what we always do. It’s already confusing having three of us, and now we’re all dressed pretty much the same.”

            “Not really,” Sans said, finishing buttoning the last button. “Papyrus is wearing a bowtie and bringing a cane, because he’s cool and classy like that. Your bro is wearing some light blue frilly thing, looks really good on him, and surprisingly enough? Red can rock a red tux.”

            Swap took one more drag on his cigarette before getting rid of it, taking in the simple black slacks, long-sleeved white shirts both he and Sans had chosen. Sans had a black tie messily done around his neck. Swap figured it was likely going to be a source of a pun later.

            “What the fuck is wrong with you two? Are you both so pathetic you can’t even dress yourselves?”

            The two looked up to find Fell leaning against the railing above them, glaring down. They watched him as he marched down the stairs and they were shocked at how well put-together he was. Fell also wore black pants, but he chose a black dress shirt and a white bow-tie and a white jacket which he tossed lightly onto the couch.

            “Fucking hell,” Fell growled, looking at Swap’s shirt in borderline disgust.

            “Hey, was his fault,” Swap said, gesturing to Sans.

            “Button it, Papy,” Sans said.

            Both Papyrus’ groaned. Fell immediately started unbuttoning the shirt.

            “Hey!” Swap protested.

            “Shut up,” Fell snapped.

            Swap fell silent, feeling a little twitchy under Fell’s fingers. He was certain Fell didn’t mean to brush against his ribs as he went, but he did and it felt nice. Once Fell reached the bottom of the shirt, he began to re-button it properly. It was a lot more intimate than Swap would have guessed.

            Sans was feeling the same; he watched, fascinated at the whole procedure.

            “What the fuck is wrong with your tie?” Fell asked, glaring at Sans suddenly, as if feeling his eyes on him.

            It took a moment for Sans to reply.

            “Huh? Oh sorry, guess I was tongue-tied there for a moment.”

            Fell froze on the button just below Swap’s sternum.

            “Excuse me?” Fell murmured dangerously.

            “What?” Sans shrugged and gave him a wink. “I don’t mean to be a noose-sance, heh heh heh.”

            Fell’s eye twitched and he reached over and gripped Sans’ tie and yanked him forward.

            “Gak! Easy, pal, I know I’m up to my neck in trouble but-”

            “Sweet stars, do you ever shut up?”

            Sans shrugged. “It’s no gag, but- mmph!”

            Swap’s eyes widened; Fell pulled Sans in closer and kissed him. Swap half expected Sans to fight back, and for a moment it looked like he might, but he relaxed into it and even seemed to be kissing back.

            “Hmph, that’s one way to keep you quiet I suppose,” Fell said after he pulled away after a moment, untying the tie from its place and fixing Sans’ collar.

            Sans just stared at Fell, ignoring the heat of his hands close to his neck, glancing at Swap briefly, who just raised his eyebrow at him.

            “Well, good thing you’re not a police officer,” Sans murmured after a moment. “Otherwise, I’d be collared.”

            Fell snarled and Swap sighed, burying his face into a palm. After a moment the anger faded from Fell and was replaced with a smirk.

            “Whatever would you two pathetic whelps do without a cool guy like me around to take care of you?” Fell nearly purred, immediately putting the other two into an uneasy state. “Looks like I need to teach you both proper dressing etiquette.”

            Fell took Sans’ tie and wrapped it around his wrists.

            “Hey, come on, we’re going to be late!” Sans said, trying to yank his hands away as a blue blush crept over his cheeks.

            “We can be fashionably late,” Fell purred, yanking Sans forward and holding the tie up so his hands were above his head. “We’ll just tell them we got a little tied up.”

            “Did you just-?!” Sans stammered.

            “Oh, he just,” Swap said with an easy chuckle.

            “Damn it, Papy, help me!”

            Swap smirked and circled around to stand at Sans’ back, running his hands down his ribs.

            “Ugh,” Sans moaned. “Not you, too.”

            “Come on, could be fun,” Swap murmured. “Besides, I’m curious as to how far he’ll actually take it.”

            Fell smirked down at the smaller skeleton as if he was issuing a challenge. Sans met his smirk with a glare and a smirk of his own.

            “We’ll see who ends up tongue-tied at the end of all this,” he said.

            “That was terrible,” Swap murmured.

            “That was horrible,” Fell growled.

            “Come on, the two of you are smiling.”

            “I am, and I hate it,” the reply came in stereo.

            Sans chuckled. This was definitely going to be more interesting than Mettaton’s show.

**Author's Note:**

> ... between this and the last fic I posted, apparently I'm having a thing for Sans-wiches... oh hush.  
>  Come visit me on [Tumblr!](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> There are some fic-chains going on and they're a *lot* of fun!


End file.
